¿Me aceptas?
by Soar97
Summary: [Drabble] Me atreví y no pensé resultaría. NH Yuri


.

.

.

Silencio

Absoluto silencio.

Sus ojos, de un tono perla, no dejaban de mirar sorprendidos a la chica arriba de ella. Su largo cabello rubio tocaba un poco su cuello y le hacia leves cosquillas. Pero no más solo estaba inmóvil ahí abajo, sin poder despejar sus mirada de la de ella por la sorpresa.

Y es que...

¿En que momento habían llegado a esa posición tan comprometedora?

De un momento habían estado repasando para una prueba y al otro Naruko la había tacleado al piso de su habitación y robado un beso.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos azules cristalinos. Fue que desciende y sin poder prevenirlo ella la está besando de nuevo en los labios. Pero sigue sin corresponder, aun quizás por la impresión. Y por ello no dura mucho, ella misma lo rompe y esconde luego su rostro en su cuello.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — pronuncia la rubia.

— No se que decir — se sincera la morocha.

Ambas se conocen desde que la madre de una de ellas empezó a trabajar como ama de llaves en la casa de la otra.

Naruko conoció a los Hyuga cuando solo tenia catorce años, su viuda madre llegó como recomendación de los Nara; para dirigir el gran personal que ahí había.

Aunque Naruko y Hinata no habían sido del todo amigas.

Primero por la timidez de la ultima y la testarudez de la primera al pensar que la morocha era una mimada cabeza de chorlito con dinero.

Fue hasta que Naruko cumplió los dieciocho años que entendió lo diferente que era Hinata.

Y fue que a medida que más la pasaban juntas que entendía que sus nuevos sentimientos iban mucho más allá que una simple amistad ¿Pero la Hyuga sentía lo mismo?, ¿Qué estaba pensando ahí debajo de ella?, ¿Estaría asqueada?

— Di algo...

Hinata respingo y sus mejillas subieron de un nuevo nivel de rojo. Cierra sus ojos y solo escucha el latido de su corazón ¿Que decir? ¿Le molesta? No ¿le sorprende? Si, no puede evitar estar sorprendida que Naruko tenga esos sentimientos por ella, al menos no luego de su trato tan indiferente hacia su persona.

¿Qué sentía entonces?

Eleva sus brazos y la baja un poco más para fundirla en un suave abrazo. Luego de unos minutos así se separa un poco y ambas quedan mirándose fijamente. Hinata eleva su mano y acomoda un mechón rubio suelto detrás de su oreja.

Naruko hace un mohín.

— Si están buscando la manera mas amable posible de rechazarme, ahorrártelas.

Hinata ríe.

— Eres muy linda Naruko.

Naruko adquiere otro nivel de rojo en sus mejillas.

— Maldición Hyuga ¿¡en que piensas!?

Hinata cerró sus labios, seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Los vuelve abrir formando primero una dulce sonrisa para luego acortar la mínima distancia que las separaba ¿Había que pensar tanto? Suspiro y solo se dejo guiar por su instinto.

— Pienso en que por alguna razón me ha gustado que me hayas besado — Naruko se queda sin palabras ¿esa era la tímida Hyuga? — ¿Por que no lo haces de nuevo?

— Espera un momento, te conozco, si lo haces por... — pero Hinata no la dejó terminar y atrapo su labio inferior callándola por completo. Sin resistirse al roce, Naruko la atrajo por su nuca y profundizo el beso de inmediato, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio para que abriera y enseguida introdujo su lengua.

Se separan cuando el aire hizo falta y se puede aprecia la sonrisa boba de Naruko, quien se incorpora sentándose en el piso seguido de Hinata. Ambos muy sonrojadas y con las emociones por doquier.

— Me atreví y no pensé resultaría.

Hinata coloca su cabeza en su hombro.

— Sabes, me dolía cuando me ignorabas y rechazabas, así que fui feliz cuando nos hicimos cercanas.

— Perdón, aun me recrimino por eso.

— Ya no importa — baja la mirada y toma la mano de Naruko entre las suyas—. Es lindo. Me gusta ester así contigo — Naruko mira sus manos juntas y siente ganas de llorar de la emoción que sentía—. Y poder descubrir más junto a ti.

Se volvió acercar a su rostro y le robo un pequeño beso.

Al separarse Naruko le mira con aquellos ojitos brillante lleno de ilusión.

— ¿Entonces me aceptas?

Hinata sonrío y junto su frente con la de ella.

— Por supuesto que si, mi querida Naruko.

.

.

.

**Primer NH Yuri, espero haya quedado bien! **


End file.
